The proposed research will evaluate two programs designed to reduce alcohol consumption in a young adult population ranging in age from 21 to 30 years. The first program is an alcohol education intervention designed to teach facts about alcohol abuse and the social and health consequences of alcoholism. The second program is a behavior modification intervention designed to teach participants specific responsible drinking skills. This program will include training in the components of moderate drinking (e.g., smaller sips, more time between sips), blood/alcohol level estimation skills, self-management skills, assertiveness, and relaxation. A no-intervention control group will also be included. Drinking patterns, as assessed by self-reports, reports from significant others and direct observations, will be evaluated at regular follow-up intervals for one year. The results should provide evidence regarding the efficacy of a social learning approach to the prevention of excessive drinking.